Home
by StarlightKat
Summary: Playing alone was what Sukuna always thought was best... until meets Yata and Fushimi at an arcade center.


'YOU LOSE!'

Sukuna stared at the bright large letters on the arcade machine annoyed. It was the sixth time he lost in the fighting game and his irritation only grew. With a huff, he lifted his foot back and swung it forward kicking the machine making it rattle. _Stupid game_ he thought, _that com player is way too op_. He looked at his watch and realized that it was almost evening. He had been at the game center since noon.

There was no way he was going back at the apartment, not with that guy still there. Sukuna grimaced remembering the argument he had with Yukari. He didn't understand why that guy got so angry at him for not doing his chores while he was out. It wasn't his fault that Kotosaka decided to disappear in the middle of the night causing him to go out looking for the bird resulting him in oversleeping. " _You could've at least dusted once you woke up?"_ he remembered Yukari saying. It also wasn't his fault that he needed to do his daily routine of playing his game boy after he woke up. He just was immersed in the game that he didn't realize that Yukari had come back before he started his chores.

Okay maybe he was acting a bit childish but there was no way he was going to apologize now. Not after what Yukari had said to him. Sukuna gritted his teeth. _I hope he's satisfied._ He decided that he'll just sleep on the streets for tonight. It wasn't the first time he had done it.

"Ah! It's you!"

That voice caused him to stiffen. He slowly turned his head to see the two people he hated the most. Yata stood a few feet away by the entrance pointing a finger at him. Fushimi was with him, also looking at him but with a more dangerous glare.

 _Why,_ Sukuna groaned inwardly. He hated most adults but these two were at the top of the list and he felt the sudden urge to punch them. "What do you want?" he snapped, "Are you looking for a fight?"

Yata's brows furrowed. "Ha? You bast-"

"Misaki," Fushimi warned. "We didn't come here to talk with that brat, we came here to play games like you promised."

"Huh? Of course we are! It's just- never mind," Yata muttered. They took a few steps away from Sukuna until Yata stopped, along with Fushimi annoyed, and turned back to him. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

Sukuna stared at him. It was the first time Yata talked to him without menace lacing over his words and it only made him angry. "Why does it matter?" he snarled.

"Why does it matter?" Yata repeated, "Because if you've been out for too long someone is going to worry about you! Haven't you talked to your parents or other family members since you know, we kicked you and the green's asses?"

Sukuna's fists clenched. _Family huh?_ His sudden burst of laughter received a bewildered and a disgusted look from the two. He bent over and held his stomach as it was starting to hurt from laughing so hard. After taking the people and his place that he loved so much Yata had the audacity to say that he should return home to his family, his secret home base that had exploded and the two people that were killed by that damn once was silver king with help of those damn reds and blues. How laughable he thought, but despite that laughter, it didn't stop the aching pain in his chest. Regaining his composure, he looked up to see the two still standing there. "Leave before I kill you both," he seethed.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and immediately walked away calling out, "We're not wasting any more time Misaki."

"I know I know!" Yata turned around to walk away again. Sukuna was glad that he didn't stop again or else he would've really tried to fight them despite not having his scythe anymore.

Watching them, Sukuna noticed Yata turn his head to the side to look at him. He was frowning as usual but his eyes meant something different, it was as if they were a look of pity, and that only made his blood boil.

He snapped his attention back to the arcade in front of him. After shoving his hand in his pocket, he took out a few more coins and hastily entered them into the slot. He gripped the controls and after a few seconds, he continued his game. However, despite being focused fighting his opponent, he couldn't shrug off the words from the red clan member.

'YOU LOSE!'

Sukuna was on the verge of breaking the machine. It was now his fourteenth loss and it only seemed to put him in a worse mood. First the argument with Yukari then the encounter with Yata and Fushimi and now his numerous losses on a simple arcade game, he might as well just die he thought. He did his routine of putting his hand into his pocket to pull out more change but the only feeling of fabric made him realize that he was out of coins. _Just great,_ he looked back at his watch to see the time at almost 8pm now. The arcade center closed at 10pm so he had two hours left with no money. Sighing, he leaned back and stared at the machine's bright screen in distant thought. He _could_ go back to the apartment but that would mean confronting Yukari again and he knew that Yukari would still be bitter about this morning. Without any money, he had no more reason to stay in this place. Turning his head towards the entrance he noticed the sky changing color to almost night, the sun halfway under the horizon. He had to find a place to sleep tonight anyways.

"What the- Saru you're definitely cheating!"

Sukuna lifted his head at the noise. He was aware whose loud voice that belonged to but he still turned to look at Yata and Fushimi distance away at a different machine.

"No I'm not, it'll take a thousand years for you to beat me," Fushimi teased.

"What? We can't even live that long you stupid monkey."

From afar, Sukuna watched Fushimi facepalm himself. If someone had said something so idiotic to him, he probably would've done the same. He had done it a few times before because of Iwafune's jokes or whatever strange and obtuse things he had said. Sukuna wondered just how many more times he would've done it if he had been still alive.

"What the hell is with that motion? I knew what you mean I was just kidding! Jeez anyways I want a rematch so put in the money."

"Don't you think you're a little tired of playing this game? You know like me? Because I'm pretty sure we played this like twenty times already. Also it's getting dark outside and I should return back to the dorms soon."

"I want to keep playing this game until I beat you!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue, "Even if you'll lose who knows how many times?"

"It doesn't matter!" Yata argued, "You have a lot of money anyways."

 _Money._ Sukuna perked up at that word. A thought he never would've imagined he would be thinking came to his mind. Even if he didn't have any more money he didn't want to go outside just yet and if he just hanged around the place doing nothing the employees would give him strange stares. He thought that maybe he could ask them for money. It was definitely a stupid idea but he didn't know what else to do. He stood in place, keeping his eyes on the two from afar. He should probably back out on the idea since it seemed so ridiculous but somehow watching them seemed a bit...interesting.

"Argh!" Sukuna furiously scratched his head. With a loud huff, he swallowed up his pride and strode over to them. He stopped a few feet away from them when the two noticed his presence.

Looking at Yata he head him mutter 'huh so you're still here' and then shifted his gaze to Fushimi who merely gave him the deadliest glare he'd ever seen in his life. He ignored the way Fushimi shifted his arm, he was aware of what was hiding in his sleeve, and held out his hand.

Apparently, Yata didn't understand his action because he only gave him a bewildered look while Fushimi narrowed his eyes.

 _Ask nicely_ Sukuna reminded himself. "I want your- I mean- can I borrow some money?"

"No," Fushimi said, "leave."

Yata smirked, "I don't know _can_ you?"

Sukuna gritted his teeth as his fingers twitched because if he had his scythe right now he would mince them right there.

"Anyways," Yata continued, "Don't you have money yourself since you're wearing those kinds of clothes?"

Sukuna's brows furrowed. Just because he had this complicated outfit on didn't mean he was rich or something. It was the only thing he brought from his insincere parents, everything else was left behind, and now that Yata had suggested that, he should've taken all of their money when he had the chance.

"I ran out," he simply responded, hoping that his tone wasn't laced with malice.

"Then doesn't that tell you something?" Yata asked, raising a brow. "It means that you've had enough playing and should go home."

"You-!" Sukuna was about to lash out at him, tired of playing nice, but stopped himself. His shoulders that had risen slowly relaxed and slumped. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply. He wasn't going to waste his time anymore with these two. If they weren't going to give him money then he wouldn't bother anymore and Yata's persistence of telling him to go home was making him uncomfortable and weary. They just didn't understand and if he were to tell them that he had no home now they would either find that amusing or Yata would take pity on him and one thing he loathed the most was feeling pitied on.

Giving one last glare at them, he swiftly turned around and started walking. He was a few steps away until a hand grabbed his arm. Turning around he saw Yata behind him looking at him with a strange face. Feeling anger rise in him he asked, "What?"

Yata as quickly as he had grabbed him released his hold off his shoulder. "I-," the red clan member looked around, as if trying to find his words from the bright lights and machines. When he finally returned his gaze towards the boy he answered, "Okay look I didn't mean to piss you off."

"It's fine," Sukuna barked. He was about to leave again but Yata tried grabbing him again and reading his movements he stepped away from his hands. Turning to face him fully he demanded, "Okay you have my attention. What more do you want?"

"How about this," Yata pointed a thumb behind him at the machine Fushimi was still at, "If you win one round against me-"

"Misaki no"

"Saru I swear just let me finish! Anyways if you win one round against me, we'll give you some money? How does that sound? Deal?"

Sukuna squinted at him. _It's a chance_ he thought. "Alright it's a deal, an easy deal as a matter of fact." Without waiting for Yata's reply, he briskly walked back to the machine where Fushimi clicked his tongue.

'PLAYER TWO WINS'

Sukuna stared at the screen in disbelief. He won. "I won..." he whispered, more to himself. Honestly, he had been nervous to do this because he feared that if he had lost they would've humiliated him and that he would had to walk away with nothing but the taste of defeat. He finally beat that bastard Yata Misaki. It may have been just a game but still. Sukuna felt a sense of pride grow within him as he inhaled deeply that his chest expanded.

"What!" Yata yelled also in disbelief, "This isn't fair I want a rematch!"

 _I only played with you so I can get the money so give it to me now_ was what Sukuna wanted to say but somehow he found himself saying "Fine with me, I'll beat you again anyways."

" _No_ you won't," Fushimi finally spoke, who had only watched in silence as they played. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a few change, and shoved them into the boy's chest. "You have your money, now leave."

 _That's also fine with me_ Sukuna also thought of saying but instead smirked and said, "If you play one round with me I'll officially leave. Whether you win or lose doesn't matter. Since I saw you beat Yata consecutively and I think I could do the same I wonder who will come out on top."

"Not interested," Fushimi said.

"Saru wait," Yata interrupted, "I see something reasonable here. Though I definitely do not think you both can beat me consecutively because that's complete bullshit, I also wonder which one of you two will come out on top. Besides, if you do it I'll buy that one game that came out recently that I know you wanted so badly."

Fushimi glared at Yata but the grin on the crow's face didn't let up. "Tch, I can't believe this is actually happening, alright you brat I'll play your damn game this one time but after that I don't ever want to see your face again."

"Heh," Sukuna laughed as he grabbed the stick controller, "That's also fine with me."

'PLAYER TWO WINS'

"Yes!" Sukuna rejoiced. _I finally beat that blue clan bastard! What a time to be alive_ he thought as his lips quivered in excitement.

Fushimi scowled at him, "You obviously cheated."

"Oh?" Sukuna raised an eyebrow at him, "I never thought that you'd be the one to say that too. But of course I didn't cheat! Besides it'll take a _million_ years for you to beat me." Seeing Fushimi's temple twitch made his smirk grow wider.

Time seemed to slip from the three as they stayed in the arcade until closing time. It was only when an employee asked them to leave they stepped outside into the dark. Sukuna beamed in joy. Not once had he lost to the two and he'd never felt so proud in his life. He grinned mindlessly ignoring the waves of Fushimi and Yata's irritation. Being too caught up in his glee, a force whacked him on the back of his head causing his to stumble.

"Ow! What the-" He turned around to see Yukari. The swordsman was bent over and panting, as if he was out of breath from running, and seeing him replaced Sukuna's good mood with anger. "What the hell Yukari why are you here?" he demanded.

A few seconds of silence past between them, Yata staring in bewilderment and Fushimi in annoyance, Sukuna merely crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. He only flinched when he saw Yukari lift his head up, his brows were furrowed and had a frown that grew deeper on his face.

"I'm here because I was out looking for you!" Yukari breathed, "You were out so late for so long so I thought something happened to you. And I knew you would sleep out in the streets for who knows how long." When he finally straightened up, he stared down at Sukuna.

 _What?_ Sukuna pulled a disgruntled face and retorted, "And why do you care? Because earlier this morning I remember you saying that you would be much more at ease if I just disappeared."

Yukari eyes widened and his eyebrows pinched together. "I said that out of anger! I didn't mean any of it, if I did I wouldn't have gone around the city looking for you. So please Sukuna-chan, please let's just forget about what happened earlier and just come back to the apartment."

"No." Sukuna stood his ground.

"Not even if I made your favorite food for dinner?" Yukari asked, "I made your favorite as an apology."

Sukuna bit his lip. He was definitely hungry since he spent all his money on games and hadn't eaten since this morning. But what Yukari had said to him that morning made him shake his head. "No," he repeated.

He felt a few light touches on his shoulder and that was when he realized that those two were probably still there. Turning around he was about to demand what they wanted but yelped when Yata flicked his nose.

"Hey!" Sukuna said irritated. _Haven't I received enough pain today?_ he thought. "What the hell was that for?"

Yata scoffed, "I told you to go home before someone worried about you didn't I?"

Taken aback Sukuna clenched his fists, "What bullshit is that?" he seethed, "Are you making fun of me? Because I don't have a home to return to!" _Not ever since you bastards destroyed it._

"Ha?" Yata narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?" Quickly, Yata flicked Sukuna's nose again and ignoring the boys cry, he gave a lopsided grin. "Your home is with Yukari right?"

Sukuna stared at Yata dumbfounded, "My home...with...Yukari?" Seeing Yata nod at him, he turned back to look at Yukari who was still looking at him, though this time his gaze was much softer.

"Come on," Yukari urged, "Let's go home, dinner is getting cold." Without waiting for a reply from the boy, he turned around and started strolling away.

Sukuna slowly followed afterwards but halted when Yata called out to him. "Oi!" Turning back he saw the red clansmen's grin grow wider, "Let's play again someday!"

Sukuna's mouth went agape and before he could respond Yata and Fushimi turned around the other way and walked off, leaving him to stare after them.

Once catching up to Yukari, Sukuna stared at the ground. His thoughts drifted off to when he had battled against those two, back underground in the green's hideout. He remembered what he had said to those two, he had boasted about being much more powerful because he had always played solo, and that playing with others would only weight him down. He remembered how Yata had said that playing with others was a lot better, and that he only laughed at them. Normally he didn't care what others thought of him and what he said, but where he was now, no longer a green and living with Yukari, he would've been a bit embarrassed at himself for saying such words.

Looking up to see Yukari, who was slightly ahead of him walking gracefully as always, Sukuna thought that maybe next time, he should ask him to play with him at the arcade together.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think where Sukuna is at after the second season, he doesn't mean any harm anymore. Like he would probably still have some hatred but that's it. Also I think he's a cool character. I'm not much for young characters but I like him. Yeah sometimes I wanted to punch him but I think if someone showed him the right direction a lot more people would like him too and I hope Yukari can help with that. ;D

Please let me know for any grammar mistakes so I can correct them. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
